


Bad Blood Arc(Complete)

by candiedpizza



Series: Nightingale [1]
Category: Batman: Bad Blood (2016), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiedpizza/pseuds/candiedpizza
Summary: Decided to throw one of my DC oc's in the animated movie universe for funsies





	1. Birthday Prank

Mul-Go smiled to herself, today was her 12th birthday and as always, she was the first one awake. She'd decided to start the day off right with a prank. Her victim would be her eldest brother, she snickered. "Dick's gonna be so pissed." She entered the Wayne manor kitchen and hopped up on a stool smiling. "Good morning Alfred." He turned placing a stack of waffles and Turkey bacon in front of Mul-go. "Good morning, and happy birthday mistress Mul-Go." She grinned. "You made my favorite! Thanks Alfred!" 

He nodded then examined her for a second. "I'd hate to ruin the surprise, but what have you done to master Dick this time?" She took a big bite out of her waffles then smirked a bit of syrup smudged on her face. "You'll be impressed Alfred, this is my best prank yet." He shook his head failing to hide the amused twinkle in his eye. "Very good mistress Mul-Go." 

A bit of time had passed, she'd been joined by Damien and their father and she was on her second helping when a rage filled voice echoed through the well polished halls. "MUL-GOOOOOOO." 

Damien who was still relatively new to the household gave her a look. "Do I even want to know?" Mul-Go shrugged looking smug. "Considering the fact that he tied you to a light pole last month you might." Her father gave her a disapproving look. "Would it kill you to cut Dick some slack once in a while?" she gave him a cheeky grin. "Dad I've been nice as pie to Grayson, that's such hard work when his face is so dumb." Damien interjected. "No offence but how can you see his face? You're blind." Mul-Go smirked. "I don't need eyes to see young grasshopper, I'm a shaman. I SEE ALL!" She paused looking smug. "I can see you rolling your eyes too." Damien gasped taken aback, before he could say anything else however, Dick came barging into the kitchen covered in tape. "You little shit-!" 

Mul-Go cut him off " _ Damien  _ I'm ashamed, what did you do to our dear big brother?" Damien gave her a look he knew she could see and she snickered. Dick was fuming. "Bruce! Your little heathen taped me to the ceiling!" Mul-Go spoke up "Gentlemen, we have a who done it mystery on our hands and butler Grayson thinks the defenseless blind princess did it!" Dick was somehow still surprised at her gaul "Butler?! Defenseless PRINCESS?! MY ASS!" Mul-Go gasped in faux shock "Such foul language to use around a princess! My pure ears scarred for life!" Damien shook his head. "Grayson you ruin everything." 

Bruce was trying to not look amused but was failing. "Alright, alright settle down, Mul-Go, I want an apology to Dick once it's no longer your birthday alright?" She nodded. "Yes dad!" He looked at Dick. "Better?" Dick rolled his eyes before flopping down on a chair to eat. Mul-Go smiled at him. "If you wanna put a positive spin on this you were much faster than last time, my training is working…" He gave her an unsettled look. "Training for what?" She smirked again. "You'll never know."


	2. School Day

As usual Mul-Go put on the 'delicate blind girl' act at school. She got plenty of birthday wishes, cards, and gifts. Damien sat next to her at lunch, well more like flopped down next to her. She had made a picnic of sorts for herself outside, she cracked a smile eyes forward looking at ‘nothing’. "You must be bored here." He scowled. "It confounds me why Father sends us to this institution." Her smile grew. "I think he wants us to get the 'normal childhood' experience." Damien studied her. "What about you? Keeping up the facade must be tiring." She shrugged. "I think it's good practice for my acting skills. Dad has always been great at disguises and acting for going undercover so I wanna do that too!" Damien was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "You've given me much to think about, thank you Mul-Go." She nodded smiling "Any time little bro." They enjoyed the rest of their lunch in silence.

At the end of the school day Mul-Go was trying to stuff the rest of her cards and gifts into her bag, considering her persona she had no idea why this happened. She pretended to lift her backpack with a bit of a struggle and made her way to the front of Gotham academy with the help of her trusty walking stick. “Hey Alfred,” she handed her backpack to him, he looked amused. “Ever the popular one Mistress Mul-Go” she rolled her eyes climbing into the back seat next to Damien. “I mean, I’m pretty awesome but  _ they  _ don’t know that.” Alfred chuckled as Damien spoke up. “Some people find your act appealing.”

The ride home was comfortably silent, when they arrived home Dad and Dick surprised her with birthday decorations, she got presents and cake and good food, Mul-Go was happy. Alfred set a camera up for a family picture, the four posed, Mul-Go called out. “Alfred get in the picture!” he looked surprised but smiled moving to stand next to her Dad. The camera flashed. Mul-Go smiled. “Does it look good?” Alfred showed her the screen, as usual with her normal vision everything was black and blurry, with her third eye she saw the outline in blues and greens and purples, she smiled to herself. “I like it.”

She printed the picture out and stuck the photo on the wall above her desk smiling, she heard her dad call out. “Mul-Go, do you wanna rest tonight?” she shook her head. “No I wanna go on patrol! I’ll change and be down in a bit!” She put on her hero uniform and ran down to the bat cave. “Nightingale reporting for duty sir!”


	3. Chapter 3

Another year **, ** another birthday, Mul-Go sat alone slowly turning her birthday cake to mush with her fork, Damien was in the mountains somewhere in asian, Dick was...well honestly he was probably canoodling with his girlfriend that was way too good for him and her father… had been gone for almost two weeks. He’d left her present with Alfred as had her brothers but she didn’t really want those, she just wanted to see her dad and her brothers, she missed them. “Cake not to your liking Mistress Mul-Go?” she shook her head. “No, it’s delicious Alfred, I just wish everyone were here…” she paused. “I’m grateful I have you at least but Dad has never missed any of my birthdays...something isn’t right...” Alfred nooded. “I understand your concern but give it some time, if need be we’ll take measures.” She nodded and he smiled. “In the meantime let’s open your presents hm?”

Mul-Go didn’t sleep that night, she could tell from the news that the criminals of Gotham took notice of Batman’s absence as well. 

The next day she walked into the Batcave to find Alfred and Dick talking, she ran over to Dick punching him in the arm. “You missed my birthday!” He snorted rubbing where she’d hit him. “Ou- Ouch! Sorry, sorry! Happy Belated Birthday? Did you like your present?” She didn’t looked pleased and decided to be a brat about it sticking out her tongue. “It was sufficient,” She looked at Alfred. “Did you tell him about what’s going on?”Alfred nodded looking solemn. She looked at Dick. “If Batman doesn’t return-” he nodded finishing her sentence. “All hell will break loose…” he looked at one of their father's old suits. “Even now, I still can't get away from you…” Mul-Go looked a little sad. “Gray…” she placed a hand on his arm and he sighed turning around. “Alright, let’s get to work.” She nodded smiling a bit.

Nightingale and ‘Batman’ speed through the streets of Gotham until they reached their location. “So we’re intercepting a weapons deal and wrecking Black Mask’s shit?” ‘Batman’ nodded. “Yeah, that’s the plan.” she smirked. “You know, you do the voice pretty well…” ‘Batman’ snorted. “Well I was raised by the guy…”

They made their entrance while Black Mask was monologuing, something about ‘Gotham being his bitch’ ‘Batman’ spoke up. “Such foul language shouldn’t be used around a lady.” Nightingale winked waving. Black mask shouted in anger and they began firing, the duo leapt out of the way and into the shadows before quickly taking the criminals out but more appeared, she noticed Robin join the frey and smirked landing beside him on a moving truck. “Long time no see!” They both punched the driver in the face and he smirked. “Likewise.” 

With ‘Batman’s assistance they flipped the truck and blew it up, both sidekicks landed next to their ‘mentor’ who looked frustrated beyond belief as he groaned. “We could have handled this alone…” Mul-Go gave him a look. “Don’t ruin this, the bands back together!” She hugged Damien tightly who gasped. “Can’t,  _ breathe _ !” she released him and he continued. “Besides, your Batman is subpar, Grayson” Dick scowled. “Maybe you’d like a megaphone to announce that,” Sirens blared in the distance and with an eye roll Mul-Go began shoving her brothers to the Batmobile. “Getaway car first, family discussion later.”

They’d been driving for a bit when they realised they were being tailed. Mul-Go leaned over checking the camera. “Holy shit is that Batwoman?!?” Damien and Dick shared a look. “ _ Who? _ ” She rolled her eyes, “Pull into that alley over there! This is so cool!” Batwoman looked surprised as she rounded the corner and saw the Batmobile still, she moved to approach but ‘Batman’ quickly jump scared her. “You’ve been tailing us all night,  _ why?”  _ Batwoman approached looking displeased. “First tell me why you’re running around town playing dress up with the sidekicks? I’m guessing Nightwing?” Damien looked smug. “Busted.” Mul-Go held out her hand, with some reservations Batwoman shook it. “I’m Nightingale! It’s so great to finally meet you!” The red head cracked a smile. “Likewise kid.” Mul-Go looked star struck and in a daze as the conversation continued, she tuned back in hearing something important. “-you see I was there the night Batman died…”

Batwoman took them to the location and explained how Batman had saved her before the warehouse exploded, Damien didn’t look convinced. “And we’re just supposed to believe that?” Mul-Go stepped in. “She’s not lying, I can tell, but I’m sure Batman isn’t dead...” Dick rolled his eyes. “Greeeat spooky ghost powers.” Damien studied Mul-Go. “I trust you, but I don’t trust her.” Dick gave him a look. “Yet you trusted Talon.” Damien paused, a deadpan ‘Shut up’ was his reply, he returned his attention to Batwoman. “Who were the C-grade villains working for?” 

“Don’t know yet, but when I figure it out I’ll be sure to drop a note in your lunchbox.” Damien didn’t look pleased. Mul-Go stepped forward. “I can tell you’re serious about this case, we should work together.” Batwoman’s expression looked a bit softer. “No offense kid, but just cause’ I wear this symbol doesn’t mean I’m apart of your cult.” That hurt more than Mul-Go thought it would, she knew Batwoman wouldn’t understand why but it showed clearly on her face, hurt turned to anger. “We are  _ not  _ a cult!” Batwoman looked a bit taken aback but her reaction, with a small nod and ‘sorry’ she flew off into the night.

Dick placed a hand on her shoulder. “You alright?” he wasn’t referring to Batwoman’s words, he was referring to her past. She shook her head. “No, but she couldn’t have known, and I will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why i enjoy writing characters with fucked up pasts so much....


	4. Cult

Mul-Go was Eight when she watched her father get shot by some thugs, there was a professional man with them dressed in a clean white coat and glasses, maybe he was a doctor, he was asian like her father and wore an unsettling smile on his face, the spirits had warned her to keep quiet but she was crying now and having a hard time, another gunshot had caused her to jump, she smacked into a tower of shoe boxes causing them to tumble down. The smiling Doctor slowly turned toward her, he nodded in her direction and one of the thugs ripped the door open dragging her out, she kicked and screamed as the thug threw her down next to her father.

The Doctor’s smile somehow got wider, he spoke in an unnaturally deep voice. “There you are child, want to come with me?” she shook her head rapidly, his smile fell but was quickly back in place. He sprayed something in her face and from that point she was in and out of consciousness for a while. She remembers the bumpines of a car ride then being moved but the next time she gained full consciousness she was strapped to a surgery table. She heard a man talking to the smiling doctor. “Her full power hasn’t awakened, in order for us to fulfill the prophecy, she must fully awaken.” The smiling doctor sounded like he was trying to reassure the man. “Matthias I assure you when the time comes she’ll be ready, no matter what I must resort to.”

A raspy voice whispered in her ear. “You must escape, both of those men intend to harvest your power for themselves, both will hurt you.” She began to cry. “I can’t, I don't have enough power yet…” she saw a figure move to the table to her left, it slowly began pushing it towards her, the closer it got she could see that there were some tools on it, once it was close enough, she grabbed a scalpel and began furiously sawing at her restraints. 

She broke free and as quietly as possible jumped off the bed. She made her way to the back door, she was a few hallways away when an alarm sounded, she quickly pressed herself against a wall as some henchmen ran by, after they were gone she rounded a corner and smacked right into the smiling doctor. He moved to grab her and she stabbed him in the hip, he stumbled screeching in agony, at that moment she turned to run but wasn’t fast enough, he grabbed her head smacking it into the wall and everything went black.

She had no idea how long it had been when she regained consciousness but the smiling doctor did not look pleased with her antics, his smile was twisted and full of malice. “If your powers weren’t needed, little girl i would have stirred your brain like a blender and left you as a drooling, mumbling mess.” Mul-Go felt tears building, she couldn’t feel her legs, she glanced down and saw casts on both. 

The smiling doctor chuckled. “I don’t give second or third chances young lady.” The tears began to flow, he shushed her. “No tears, be a big girl and face your punishment, your master has given me some ideas on how to awaken your powers, he said I should do it the quick way, but I think it best to do it the slow way.” He showed her a green concoction in an eye dropper, she squeezed her eyes shut. “Why are you doing this to me?!” The doctor was quiet for a moment before his smile widened. “Because dear child, you have a destiny to fulfill.” Her eyes were forced opened by a machine and in the drops went. She screamed.

Whether it was weeks, months, or years she didn’t know but everyday in the drops went and she screamed and fought as best she could every time, it however wasn’t hard to break her. Every day her eyes got worse until all she saw were inkly black shapes, she was enraged that the last thing she’d seen was that monsters smiling face, but she noticed that the worse her vision got the stronger he powers became, it's like she could see but couldn’t, her eyes were useless now, but when she focused hard enough she saw things, it was like line art, in vibrant colors: blues, reds, greens, purples, like galaxies they swirled together forming shapes that became clearer and clearer until she could see again.

One day when the smiling doctor was about to put more of that cocktail of death in her eyes she let out an inhuman scream and everyone in the room was sent flying back. The man Matthias was overjoyed. “She’s ripened!” she’s hated his words and more than anything wanted to hear him choke on his own blood and die. It was then that a collar was strapped around her neck, it prevented her from using her telekinesis. She knew the smiling doctor had wanted to keep her for his own uses but Matthias had more men, so he had no choice but to let her go, she got some pleasure out of that.

She was in the car with Matthias for a long time and he explained her ‘duty’ to her, he said she was ‘the oracle’ and that their union would lead him and his people into an era of prosperity and peace, she might have fallen for his bullshit if she hadn’t known he was just as much to blame as the smiling doctor.

When they arrived they wasted no time, she was washed thoroughly by some women she didn’t know. She looked to one of them. “How long has it been since I was taken?” The women were quiet for a minute, she could feel how nervous they were, she scowled, she didn’t raise her voice but she sounded angry. “Answer me.” One woman spoke up. “Apologies Oracle but no one is permitted to speak to you…” she lowered her voice. “But to answer your question two weeks from now is your tenth birthday, you will become a full adult and will be wed to our head priest…” After that no one else spoke, these monsters had had her for two years, she would cry but she had no more tears left, at this point she felt numb and resigned to her fate, she wished she could have died with her father instead.

After her bath she was fitted for her wedding dress, she hated the feel of it on her skin, when she was smaller she’d dreamt of her wedding day, this was not what she wanted, but with this collar secured around her neck there wasn’t anything she could do, she couldn’t tear it off because it was metal and if she tried she was promised she'd be hurt. That night a spirit visited her and said a bat and a bird would be her salvation.

She spent those next two weeks being trained for her role as oracle, all rebellion had been squashed by the smiling doctor but she was still consumed by an all encompassing hatred. 

That night before her wedding day she didn’t sleep, her makeup artist was irritated with her but wasn’t aloud to say anything, only hearing Matthias’s voice was starting to get on her nerves, so this woman's silent anger pleased Mul-Go. 

The wedding was a silent one, only the priest spoke and the congregation wasn’t aloud to hear the oracles voice so she had to keep silent as Matthies said his vows and her own, she wanted nothing more than to choke him but she stood perfectly still as he forced her hand up to put the ring on her finger, with that they were pronounced wed and they turned to face the crowd instead of kissing with she was grateful for, her veil stayed lowered, the congregation clapped loudly but did not cheer. 

She was surprised when she heard gasps from the audience, she looked around and saw two masked figures, one that had the outline of a large bat and the other whose soul glowed with the reds, blacks, blues, and whites like a robin. Her message from the spirits resurfaced in her mind and she felt tears fall, she thought she’d had none left. She watched as the bat and the bird took out guards left and right, Matthias had tried to drag her away but the Bat was on him in the blink of an eye, the bird quickly scooped her up. “C’mon princess, I’m getting you the hell out of here.”

A hand on Mul-Go’s shoulder brought her back to the here and now she glanced up as Dick placed a mug of tea in him hands. “Alfred made it.” she nodded. “Thank you.” he nodded sitting on a chair across from the couch she was occupying. It was quiet for a moment before he spoke. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Mul-Go looking into the fireplace, she watched the flames dance, to her they looked green and purple. “That day when you and dad saved me… I thought I’d never cry again but on that day I did, I became a vigilante because of you and dad. Getting through therapy was so hard and I thought I’d put all of that behind me but here I am.” 

His expression softened. “Gogo you went through some seriously messed up shit, cut yourself some slack.” her eyes lowered. “So did you.” he nodded. “That’s why us Bat kids gotta stick together, I know I’ve been away, but you know I got your back right lil sis?” A smile made its way onto her face touching her eyes. “Thanks Gray.” he nodded. “I scheduled an appointment with Miss Hotta, come fight the good fight with us once you’ve had a session and feel better alright?” he handed her the appointment card and she took it then stood up to hug him, he wrapped her in a bear hug making her laugh before he shooed her to her room. “Go get some sleep.” she smirked. “I’m goin’, I’m goin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why i end up writing characters with fucked up pasts....but im a fan of cult stories so yeeeeah. But to be fair this is an AU version of Mul-Go. Her main story line is in the young justice series but I don't write that series! So I made two au's for her for fun. I don't particularly have a favorite, I like writing both!


	5. Session

Adalie Hotta was a therapist that only saw heroes and villains, she also worked as a hero but nobody knew which one. She’d been the one that Mul-Go had done her therapy with, she didn’t see her as often these days but Ms. Hotta checked in with her once in a while. Her office was on the top floor of a building in downtown Gotham but she made house visits too, in this case Mul-Go had come to her. 

Mul-Go sat gazing out of a window at the bustling city below. “It’s been awhile how have you been?” Ms. Hotta smiled. “I’ve been well, keeping busy, what about you Mul-Go?” Mul-Go looked a little frustrated. “I’d been doing good, but I had a bit of a relapse.” Ms. Hotta nodded. “Walk me through it.” Mul-Go made eye-contact. “A hero I look up to said something, she doesn’t know my situation but it hurt, and I lashed out at her.” Ms. Hotta nodded listening and didn’t speak until Mul-Go was done. “First off, I'd like to say it sounds like you handled the situation much better than you would have in the past, yes you got upset and lashed out  _ but  _ you didn’t fall back into unhealthy habits that hurt and debilitated you in the past.” 

Mul-Go nodded listening as she continued. “You have come such a long way since we met and I hope you know that Mul-Go, as you also know relapses can happen, but with a good support system and a plan we can get you back on track, sound good?” Mul-Go nodded. “Yes, thank you.”

Mul-Go left Ms. Hotta’s office with a plan and feeling lighter.


	6. Church Bells and Brainwashing Spells

Nightingale flew through the city, she’d decided to meet up with Dick and go patrolling, by the time she found him he’d just finished a conversation with Batwoman, she stood there awkwardly for a minute. “Uh, hey.” Batwoman looked at her. “Hey, listen,” she pulled her aside as Dick spoke on the phone. “ About last time it's clear what I said affected you in a bad way, I know this...team, we all have hard pasts and there's no doubt in my head that you’re no exception. So I wanted to say it better this time: I’m really sorry for what I said.” 

Mul-Go took her hand smiling. “You couldn’t have known, but thank you, really. I spoke with my therapist and I’m getting back on track, she’s really great, she helps heroes and villains alike.” Batwoman smiled looking intrigued. “Are you talking about Adalie?” Mul-Go gasped. “You know her?” Batwoman laughed nodding. “Yeah we’re drinking buddies.”

Their conversation was cut short when Dick spoke up. “Sorry to interrupt, but Damien has been taken.”

  
  


The location was a monastery with some fucked up shit going on beneath the church. As they approached Mul-Go raised a single brow peaking forward from the back seat. “Please tell me those aren’t nuns shooting at us…” Kate squinted ‘getting a better look’ “Good eyes kid.” The batmobile fired back bursting through the front gate hopping out of the car. Dick sighed. “Great, the rest of them have katanas”

They lept into action but it felt like they weren’t making much progress, that's when a man in full glowing body armor showed up. “Looks like y'all could use some help.” he landed slowly on wings of steele. Mul-Go snorted. “Guys, he’s the only bad kid to date that can actually fly.” Dick made a face. “You can fly.” she returned the face. “I can  _ levitate  _ there's a difference.” Dick rolled his eyes. “Hi Luke.” 

The newcomer looked annoyed. “Want a megaphone to announce that? Call me Batwing.” with that he took out a bunch of nuns. Mul-Go hopped back into battle in delight. “You’re Luscious’ son right? Nice to meet you Batwing!” she quickly backflipped out of the way of one of the Nun’s blows. she used her telekinesis to throw them into each other knockin the rest out. He smiled. “Likewise kid.” With that Bat Wing blew open the door, they split up Dick going to get their father, it wasn’t long before she was watching in horror as they fell from a tower. She took off sprinting and dove after them.

She caught Damien while Luke got Dick and her father. She sighed in relief. “Dick mentioned on the way here that he told you not to follow, thanks for not listening to him Luke.” She watched as her father told the three of them to return with him to Gotham while ignoring Batwing and Matwoman, she scowled not pleased. Dick spoke up. “But Bruce they-” Her father cut him off. “Back to the cave,  _ now _ .”

A week passed and her father stubbornly was working out, their father chewed everyone out saying that only family should be involved in this. They watched him leave to get ready for an event. Mul-Go shared an uneasy look with Alfred and her brothers. “He’s been acting different since he came back, are you sure Dad’s ok?” Alfred sighed. “He’s been through an extraordinary deal Mistress Mul-Go.” She didn’t speak so Dick did. “Yeah? Well so have we.”

Mul-Go looked upset. “I’m gonna go commune with the spirits…” she went to her room closing the blinds and sat cross legged eyes closed. She opened her third eye wide, it manifesting on her forehead as a golden eye lid with a black sclera. It was about an hour or so before the voices started, far too many whispered at once all chanting the same phrase. “ _ Danger, danger, it's not over, not over, Talia.”  _ Her eyes shot open and she gasped loudly, she bolted from her room. “Dick!  _ Dick!  _ We have to get to father  _ now _ !” 

A few calls and Dick had everyone assembled and on the way to the summit. They were there in no time flat, Nightwind jammed their signal and shut down their security so they had stealth on their side. Nightwing spoke “Engaging autopilot.” with that the four of them dove from the ship next to Batwing, then landed quietly and formed a plan, it quickly went to shit as they were all separated by Talia and her goons, when Mul-Go saw her father flanking Talia’s right she grew angry. She clenched her fist gripping Talia with an unseen force causing her to levitate. “This is a  _ whole new low  _ for you Talia! I thought better of you.” Talia smirked grunting. “Urg, looks like your judgement could use some improving kid.” Her father launched a batarang at her causing her to release Talia. The woman flew at her, she dodged getting backup from Batwoman.

Before they could fight for too long the ground collapsed beneath them and they fell. Thinking they were done for Talia left. Mul-Go sighed as she pulled Batwoman up to a ledge with her telekinesis. Batwoman spoke “We need to find your father and beat some sense into him.” Mul-Go nodded and they made their way up the damaged stairs. By the time they reached everyone a gun was in her father's hand and it was pointed dead at Damien.

Her voice came out soft. “Dad?” his eyes shot to her. “Dad, what are you doing?” She could tell he was struggling as Dick was trying to break through to him while pinned on the ground. His hands were shaking as he looked between her, Dick, and Damien. “You’re not just a mask Bruce you’re a man, the best man I’ve ever known.” Mul-Go moved to stand next to Damien. “We don’t kill dad.” Damien nodded. “ _ Justice  _ not vengeance.” They all watched in horror as Bruce moved the gun to himself. “ _ No.”  _ Damien’s voice was barely above a whisper. Mul-Go cried out. “No, dad  _ please!”  _ Her father's voice came out strangled. “I can't fight it.” Dick flew up. “Yes you can damnit!” Talia raised her sword to Dick. “Enough-!” Damien and Mul-Go tensed ready to attack but their father shot her sword out of her hand before beginning to fall, Dick quickly caught him. 

The two youngest took the opportunity to run to him as Bruce apologized profusely. Mul-Go held his hand as Damien spoke. “It’s alright father.” Talia turned to escape but was quickly met with a punch to the face from Batwoman, she turned to find another escape route but was surrounded. Batman scowled. “It’s over, your grand plan has ended.” As always Talia had another plan and played them for fools then made her escape, they watch as the ship she landed in exploded over the ocean. 

  
  
  
  


Mul-Go helped Dick put his jacket on. “Heading back to the tower?” he nodded. “Thanks for having lunch with me.” they glanced out seeing Bruce and Damien sitting together. Alfred spoke up. “They’re having a heard to heart, despite her madness she was his mother.” Mul-Go glanced at them. “Talia was never the best person but I truly believe that she loved them.” She looked at Dick. “If my research is correct I think that when someone returns from a Lazurus pit, a piece of their soul gets left behind.” Dick cocked his head. “Soul?” she nodded. “Their morals, their feelings, everything that makes them who they are. A small piece is ripped off, and is replaced by raw madness.” Her eyes shifted down. “For Damien’s sake and her own I pray Talia doesn’t find her way into a Lazarus pit again.”

The future was uncertain, but Mul-Go knew her family was growing, and she looked forward to what would come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that we've reached the end of the first arc! I hope you guys enjoyed reading, the next arc is Justice League vs Teen Titans!

**Author's Note:**

> I made Mul-Go a few years ago for the Young Justice Universe and now she's universe hopped so much she might as well be The Doctor lol.


End file.
